The Lost and the Found
by phoenix-girl5
Summary: A girl lands in Mirkwood and is put on trial for trespassing. Will she ever get home? Mary-sueish. FLAMES ACCEPTED! Constructive criticism welcome.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
Middle Earth  
  
It was in the time of Sauron when all of Middle Earth was under the power of great evil. Many would risk their lives to save the world they knew.  
  
It was during this time a new elven princess was born. Through out the land a new hope was building in their hearts. This small child was the future of the elves and their kingdom. However, Queen Roheryn did not want any harm to come to her young daughter, since the times were looking darker by the time that she was four years old. After much heated debate over what should be become of this young princess they came to an agreement. Which under ordinary times was forbidden, but they thought that in a time of need that they could make an exception. For they all agreed that this small sole could be the only hope for their people and the survival of the elves.  
  
Before the task was preformed, Queen Roheryn named her small child Lily in front of the whole kingdom, so they would know her name. The Queen Roheryn hoping that one-day when Lily returned to her people she would bring to her people strength, determination, and beauty. Queen Roheryn also hoped that when that day came she would be there to see her daughter back in the home that she once belonged.  
  
After the name was chosen and written in The Book, they brought in a very powerful wizard, named Gandalf, to help them see their plan through.  
  
The plan was to send Lily into the future. Once she was there, she would take over the body of an infant girl. Lily's sprit would over take the young girls. Then Lily would control the body, mind, and thoughts. The mortal sprit is pushed back deep in the mind and has no control over her body until Lily's sprit leaves. Yet, the mortal is there in the mind waiting for the time to control her own body.  
  
Then when the time is right and she is mentally ready, she will return. Once there Lily will be given the choice to stay there or return to the mortal world. One male elf is destined to fall in love with this elven princess, will have to face the hardship of not telling her a word of her past, and hold of death from the broken heart because he cannot help her make the decision. For if one soul should tell her of her own past she will be sent back to the mortal world where she will die. Therefore not only will Lily have to go through such an ordeal of making a choice but also a love stricken elf. No one can help her make the decision; she has to make the choice on her own whether to stay with the elves or return to the mortal world. All that she has to go on are her heart and her soul to make that decision. If she chooses the mortal world, she will return as she was. However, if she chooses her own world she will be living her own destiny with her own people. Nevertheless, the choice has to be hers and no one could help her make that choice. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The Dream  
Present Day  
  
Beep.Beep.Beep.  
  
I wasn't quite sure how long my alarm clock had been going off. But, I had the feeling it had been for awhile. I could hear footsteps in the hall outside my door and knew I was in for it.  
  
Before I could stop the soft, buzzing my mother was yelling at me through the door.  
  
"Lily Rose Lee turn that bloody thing off before you wake everyone in this household up. You had better be downstairs in fifteen minutes or you will be late again. I cannot see why a fifteen-year-old girl needs to sleep as much as you do. But, you had better be downstairs by the time I take a shower and get dressed."  
  
She is worried about me waking up the whole house when she is screeching through a closed door. Boy sometimes adults make you wonder.  
  
As my feet hit the floor, I suddenly realized how late I really was. It was six forty five and the bus came at seven.  
  
I rushed around my room putting my stuff together all the while trying to pull on my jeans and a tee shirt. When I was finished, I rushed down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
My mother was already there and had a frown on her face. I knew I was about to get one of her lectures on being late.  
  
"Why do you always do this?" she asked.  
  
"Do what?" I countered.  
  
"Hit that button so many time you always run so late. If you would just get up you would have time to get done what you need to get done. I mean look at that hair of yours. You never do anything with it all you do is brush it and leave it. One day I hope you'll change your ways."  
  
It was true that I hardly did anything with my hair. I had long hair that hit the curve of my lower back, which was the color of chestnuts shimmering in the hot rays of the sun. I had always worn my hair long and never intended to wear it differently. I once had cut my hair and I hated it. I had always felt like it was some crime to cut your hair short. Ever since then, I have always kept my hair long.  
  
"Sorry, mom I was having that dream again. The dream where I am in the forest with some strange people," I apologized to my mother.  
  
"That's a load of crap and you know it. Well, here's your lunch and you had better be getting off before you miss that bus again and lord knows that you will," mother replied.  
  
"Yes mother," I managed to mummer sarcastically.  
  
But the thing was I really was having strange dreams. Night after night, they were always the same. I would be walking in this beautiful forest that smelled of pine and sunshine. Then I would come to what seemed a small village. Expect the houses were strange. They seemed to fit in with the trees. Others seemed to have been growing out of the trees themselves.  
  
Then the people of the village greeted me like I was an old friend.  
  
These people were beautiful and seemed so different from humans. Each one had long, beautiful hair of all shades; even the men wore their hair long. All of these strange people had pointed ears and dressed with such elegance that you thought it was their way of living from day to day. Each woman wore a beautiful dress that was more stunning as you looked upon the others. The men wore robes that were mostly the color of green and shades of the earth. Nothing that seemed to draw much attention to them as the women's clothing did.  
  
Then everyone seemed to freeze as a young man, no more that sixteen, walked up on our small group of people. Each night he always wore the same thing. It was a robe made out of an emerald green material. He had blond hair that was long like the rest of these people only he tied back his hair with a leather strap. He didn't ever talk to any of this people only came up to me. Just when he opened his mouth to speak, I would wake up never hearing what he had to tell me or hear his voice beckoning me.  
  
Only now, the dreams were coming more frequently and now I am daydreaming of this strange place. Only it seemed to be real. When I awoke this morning, I smelled of pine. But how could this be? I had only had a dream of being in this forest I couldn't possibly have been there. Could I? Now it seemed to be getting worse I was dreaming of this place and could never seem to put it in the back of my mind. It was always a part of me and wouldn't go away.  
  
When I finally reached the bus stop, I found that the bus was just coming down the hill. I felt a sense of relief that I would not have to go home and tell my mother that I had missed the bus yet another morning. My friend Elizabeth did not seem to be at the bus stop this morning. I found this very odd. She was always here. Maybe she was running late I thought as I stepped onto the bus when its doors opened.  
  
I scurried past all the children in the front of the bus and took a seat next to my friend Andrew. Andrew was one of my best friends and could see through me like a glass of water. We have been friend since we were four when I first moved to the area. Andrew was the type of friend that you are stuck with only in my case it was a good thing.  
  
"What's up with you this morning? You don't look your usual chipper self," he questioned as the bus started moving.  
  
"I'd tell you nothing but then you would pester me into to telling you so I will just spill it out on a nice clean platter. Mom's mad at me for being late but when's that ever going to change. I keep having those strange dreams. Plus not to mention I feel as though I didn't sleep at all last night. Other than that my life is peachy keen," I answered feeling as though I had hit all the high points.  
  
"Oh. Your still having that dream about those tree people who inherited that guy from Star Trek's ears? And your knight in shining armor?"  
  
"Yes, and they are not some Star Trek fans who have had surgery to add to the effect of looking like that one dude. They seem to be elves. Oh and another thing that guy seems to be very important to them. They all seem as though they respect him with much dignity."  
  
"Well I am still going with my theory. Where you were kidnapped by a Star Trek mob with pointed ears and then this guy who really likes you comes and rescues you. I truly believe this is you real fantasy and desire."  
  
"Oh really," I countered back. "Well I can tell your real fantasy and desire. You want Elizabeth to come to you and tell you that she is deeply in love with you. Then when she has made her confession then you will take her away and make her your wife. Am I right or am I right?"  
  
When I looked over at Andrew I saw that he was blushing. Everyone knew that he had the biggest crush on Elizabeth. Even Elizabeth knew that he did. She once told me that she kind of wished that she liked him the way he wanted her to but she didn't. She liked him as one of her good friends and hoped that one day her opinion might change.  
  
Andrew and I were pretty quiet the rest of the way to school. Each of us were to busy concentrating on our own thoughts. When we arrived at school, we said good-bye and promised to see each other at lunch.  
  
Then with a quick stop at my locker I was off to homeroom. My homeroom class was most and likely the worst in the world. I had Miss Pencade the oldest lady alive, at least that is what we all said. That and she wondered why she was never married. She was worse than you would ever imagine.  
  
I took my seat at the back of the classroom and waited for the bell to ring. When it finally did, we were greeted by the old hag and began our lesson.  
  
She began collecting our homework from the night before and our class was being lectured at the same time for being late and how unacceptable it was when Chelsea White walked in late. When Chelsea was always late it still didn't matter, we got lectured and she didn't get in trouble because she was a cheerleader. Miss Pencade let cheerleaders and jocks get away with anything while the rest of us normal people were the ones who suffered her wrath. As she began the lesson I blocked out her annoying, monotone, nasal voice and dozed off. At first everything was blurred but then suddenly everything was clear and sharp, I was in my forest again. Only this time everything seemed to be changed. This time I was not only seeing it I seemed to be there. I could feel the forest floor under my feet and I could smell the dark forest. It was cool outside and the light breeze moved though my hair. I knew all at once that I was no longer daydreaming I was standing in this strange forest. Only I was not ready to believe it. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Captured  
Mirkwood-Middle Earth  
  
How could this be! One minute I am sitting in homeroom and the next I am in standing in the most beautiful forest I had ever seen. I knew that I could not possibly be here. I had to be dreaming and I would wake up any minute. Yet, everything seemed so real. Could I actually be dreaming and be feeling what is in my dream now? Then my thoughts got interrupted.  
  
"Halt! You have no right to be here," said a stern voice from behind me.  
  
I instantly turned around and faced a stern looking male. He was about six foot four with long blonde hair tied back off his neck. He wore a gray robe and behind him, was about twenty men all wearing and looking quite the same.  
  
"What is your name and business?" the man questioned.  
  
"My name is Lily Lee and for your question on why I am here I really don't know myself," I answered honestly.  
  
"Surely you must know why you have entered the forest of Mirkwood."  
  
"Actually I didn't even know this places name. I was daydreaming in my homeroom class and I sort of wound up here wondering if this was for real."  
  
"Liar. You know why you are here. You are most likely a spy and for that is the punishment of death. However, that is not my place to decide. You are unwelcome and with that said you will report to our king and he shall make the final decision."  
  
Before I could come back with an answer, two men grabbed me and I was forced to go with them.  
  
I could not understand what was happening to me. These people looked the same as those in my dream yet they were acting like different people altogether. I kept thinking that it would not matter because I would be waking up soon enough anyway. Yet, my gut feeling was telling me other wise.  
  
We did not have to walk far when we came upon the village that I had dreamed about. However, as the women began to come out they did not come a greet me. They all stayed by one another and were whispering among themselves. Each seemed to be more curious as to whom I was than to come out and be friendly with me.  
  
Then we came to a complete stop in front of the largest building in the village. Only it really was not a building. It seemed to be a tree in its self. It looked as though magic was the only way that this home could have been made.  
  
Before I realized what was happening I was being pushed into the great building and into a magnificent hall where three figures sitting upon thrones of gold and silver.  
  
The man that sat in the middle I guessed to be the king. He sat in a gold throne that had the highest back. Not to mention that his seat was more magnificent than the others. He also was tall, probably around six foot seven, and had a strong build. He did not look very old in appearance with his brown hair and his robe of red. Yet, when you looked into his eyes you knew he had great wisdom. The kind of wisdom they held were that had seen many ages of despair and times of happiness as well. I had yet to understand how that was humanly possible.  
  
Sitting on the king's right was the queen. Her throne was silver and suited her well. She had blonde hair and was dressed like she was queen of the Earth. She wore the most beautiful dress made of pink that brought out the stunning features of her face. She too seemed young expect for her eyes. She seemed to hold so much power over the hall it was hard to miss her confidence.  
  
The most stunning person of the three was seated at the king's left. This was a young man, the same young man from my dream. He was tall and had blonde hair like his mother. He wore a robe of sky blue that set off his eyes that were already a fierce blue. He looked no more than sixteen in both body and eyes. Never had I seen such a handsome guy than the one that I was looking at now. Yet, I did no longer feel scared of what the king might say. When what I really felt, was a deep sense of calmness.  
  
Then the men that were behind me took their hands off me and bowed to their king. As did every man that stood in the great hall. They all seemed to have much pride and respect for their king and ruler. Then they returned to their former positions of guarding me.  
  
"Who have you brought to me this time?" the king demanded.  
  
"We found her on the edge of the forest. She says that her name is Lily Lee and that she just wound up here from no where in particular," the guard answered.  
  
"That will be enough Bernard leave me and take you men with you."  
  
Bernard along with his men bowed once again and left the hall. When the hall doors were shut once more the king turned to me and said,  
  
"I am King Thranduil of Mirkwood and of all elves that live here in its woods. This is my wife Queen Roheryn who has served me well over the last one thousand five hundred years and this is my son Legolas. Now that we are alone I will ask you again why you are here?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. All that I can remember was that I was daydreaming in class about this place and then it became my reality," I replied.  
  
"I don't believe a word."  
  
"Father maybe she is telling the truth. I mean look at her she is obviously not wearing clothes of our world. Well she is downright dressed like a man. Even the mortal women in our time do not dress like that. She just maybe right. Hold on how old are you?" Legolas interrupted.  
  
"I am fifteen years old."  
  
"Father don't you see. In our world and the mortals here. If she is fifteen mortal years then she would be about one hundred and forty nine years old in elven years."  
  
"You may be correct son. However, I will not take any chances of having any type of liar in my kingdom. Therefore, we will hold a trail at noon to decide what we will do with her. Until tomorrow's trial this case about Lily, will not be discussed to anyone outside these walls. Do I make myself clear?" he said.  
  
Both Legolas and the Queen nodded in their understanding of what the king had just said.  
  
With that the king clapped his hands and two servants came in and took me away from the hall. I now felt as though my fate was at the mercy of these people. I was now starting to realize that this could not be a dream. I was feeling everything around me and in dreams nothing is ever this clear. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Stranger in the Night  
  
I was taken to a room at the top of a huge, long staircase. The room was bare. I heard the guards bolt the door behind me and I wondered if they really didn't mean to keep me here forever in this dark room.  
  
Inside the room, a small window was barred and covered with a small, dirty green curtain covering it. There was also a pile of hay in the corner with a ratty, old blanket on it. The blanket was so dirty it was hard to distinguish its original color. It might have been a deep blue or purple.  
  
At first, I was determined not to fall asleep. However, when darkness came along with the cold, I wrapped myself in the dirty old blanket. After awhile of just sitting in the corner huddling in a filthy blanket, I begin to get sleepy. Before I realized it, my eyelids were heavy and I fell into a restless sleep.  
  
I couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour when I was awoken by a soft, strange sound. Then that is when I heard it. The door was slowly being opened and a shadow came into the room. Who ever it was, was trying to be as quite as possible.  
  
Then a soft voice came from the dark, "Lily are you in here?"  
  
Not knowing what to say I answered back thinking that it would not do any harm, "Yes I'm in here."  
  
"Good," the voice mutter and the closed the door once he stepped into the room.  
  
That was when I finally realized who this man was. It was Legolas, the man from the great hall. Only I was confused why he was here of all places when he could roam around as he pleased, unlike me who was stuck in this nasty pace.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I questioned.  
  
"I feel the need to apologize to you for my father's behavior. I am truly sorry that you are being treated like a criminal," he whispered back to me in the darkness.  
  
As he neared me, I saw that he was holding a small bundle of what looked like clothing. Before I could question him about it, he took the dirty blanket that I was using away and gave me what he was carrying. It turned out to be a thick, warm blanket. I hurried and wrapped it around me for I was already growing cold for the few seconds the other one was gone.  
  
"Thanks," I muttered  
  
"You're welcome. My father feels the need to protect his people. He does not mean any harm to come to you," He began.  
  
"If he really means no harm then why am I being held like some prisoner?" I questioned.  
  
"I only know what I have seen him do in the past for I am not him. I cannot say what shall happen to you. I only know that I shall try and help you through the trial with your interest at heart. Before you say anything I w ant to tell you exactly where you are."  
  
Then he began his tale, "You are in Mirkwood. Mirkwood is one of the lands used by elves that are immortal and shall live to see the end of the world. Many of our elders are quite old and have seen many ages pass. My father alone is merely one thousand eight hundred and sixty four years old. My mother is only about two hundred years younger than him. I am merely one hundred and fifty six years old and have not seen as many years as many of the elves that live here.  
  
'Mirkwood is full of life and history. We are an old civilization so there are lots of stories and legends to tell of our long ages. One day I shall tell you some of our stories. But tonight I cannot stay long, I will need time to prepare a case in your favor."  
  
"I am still confused as to why I am here. How can I have traveled from my world into your world?"  
  
"That answer is still unknown. I am afraid that we may never know. My best guesses are that you were either destined to come here or someone with great power has sent you here to cause chaos in our world. I only hope that my theory will be proven correct. That you are here to help our people and bring joy back to a city who has long be without."  
  
"Why has such a beautiful city been without joy and happiness?"  
  
"Not more than a hundred years past, a great evil possessed this earth. He killed many and is still feared today. Many say that they do not have time to find a moment to be happy because they fear he will come back. I myself do not know much on this evil for I was only a young lad during this time. Nevertheless, our village has not been the same since the years that darkness fell on all middle earth."  
  
"I do not see how I can make such a difference in this place."  
  
"In time we shall see what your true purpose is. I must leave. Tomorrow, you should not worry. I am on your side and my father shall not put you to death if I make the point that I must. You need to get your rest. Don't tell anyone about out meeting tonight," with that he turned on his heel and started to leave.  
  
"Wait. Why are you trying to help me when you do not even know who I am? I am a mere stranger to you," I asked.  
  
He did not turn around but only answered, "I don't believe that you are here on accident I think you were sent here for a reason. What the reason is I do not know yet. I am willing to give you a chance and not see you put to death for simply waking up in our land. Our world had lived in hate for to long."  
  
With that, he left. The door closed with a small click and I heard the lock being locked once again.  
  
Then I was alone again. It was not cold any longer; then again, it could have been the blanket Legolas had brought me was keeping me a lot warmer. I could not stop but wonder why he was willing to protect me. As I had already stated he did not even know me. Although I liked the idea of having a friend to help me thorough all this mess.  
  
That thought seemed to be in my mind as I drifted off to sleep, into a dream that made no sense. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Trial  
  
I awoke with a sudden jolt not quite sure were I was at. That was when the reality of the situation hit me that I was in the same horrible place that the guards had taken me to the night before after the horrible encounter with the king.  
  
With light pouring through the same barred window could clearly see the mess of the room was in. There was dirt all over and nothing even resembled something that had been cleaned in the last twenty years. The only clean thing in the room was the blanket that Legolas had brought me the night before.  
  
That's when I heard it, the sound of feet on the stairwell just outside the door. It must be the guards coming to take me down to the trial. That was when I looked down at the clothes I was wearing seeing that there was mud and dirt all caked to them. As I tried to brush the dirt off of my clothes the door opened wide and two figures stood in the door way.  
  
I was startled when I did not see guards standing at the door but two beautiful young girls. The girl at the right had rose red hair that shimmered when the light hit it at the right angle. She had fair skin and the most beautiful emerald green eyes that were set off with the elegant green dress she was wearing. The girl on the left was smaller than the other and looked much younger. She had a child like face with the softest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. She had beautiful chestnut hair that was pulled up off her neck into a circlet made of silver. She wore the same dress as the girl standing next to her. Both of them carried small bundles in their arms.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" I questioned not quite sure what they were doing here.  
  
"I am Mythria and this is my sister Elena. We are here on the orders of Prince Legolas to bring you a fresh set of clothes and to make you presentable for your trial," the red haired girl said.  
  
"Thank you," I muttered so glad that I would not have to appear in front of everyone looking like a pig that had just rolled around in a huge mud puddle.  
  
"Do not thank us you have Legolas to thank. We think that we are wasting a good dress on someone who is already doomed to die," Elena said.  
  
Without another word spoken they came over and began to strip me of my clothes. They then tugged a beautiful red dress over my head. The dress fit remarkably well. It was the color of blood red and had gold trimming. There also was a golden belt that seemed as though it had been braided. The dress gracefully hit the floor and had a small train in the back. The only problem with the dress that I seemed to notice was that it was a little low cut in the front defiantly not something I would have chosen.  
  
Once the dress was on, they both went forth with the dark task of fixing my hair. They pulled and yanked getting out the tangles and the dirt from sleeping on the ground the night before. In no time flat they had my hair braided into a beautiful silver leaf circlet. They handed me a small mirror so I could see the wonder they had done. When I looked at myself in the little mirror I was amazed. I wouldn't have picked me out in a million years. I no longer looked like a sullen teenager but a beautiful young lady waiting for something amazing to happen.  
  
I muttered another thanks and with a quick turn on their feet they left the room only to be replaced with two guards. They no longer pushed my down the stairs or were rough with me instead they walked behind to make sure I was not going to make a run for an escape. They lead into the hall where I had been the night before.  
  
The hall looked quite the same except now there was a small table on the right side of the hall. On this table there were seven men. All wore robes of a reddish hue. Each man held a stern expression on his face and looked ready to begin an argument on an important issue other than the one at hand.  
  
I was then lead to the center of the hall in front of the king who had already taken his seat. The Queen and Legolas also were already in the hall waiting for the trial to begin. I looked a Legolas, who had a black expression on his face. When he caught my eye he gave me a quick wink.  
  
The king stood up and looked over to the table of councilmen.  
  
"If the council is ready to begin I will begin the questioning," the king directed to the men sitting at the table.  
  
"We are your Highness," the man sitting in the center of the table replied.  
  
The king looked away from the table and directed his icy stare towards me. He took a minute to regain himself before he started.  
  
"What is your name?" the king began with this simple question.  
  
"Lily Rose Lee, sir," I answered knowing that if I was to get out of this trial alive I was going to have to tell the truth the whole way through no matter how stupid the answers sounded.  
  
"How old are you Lily Rose Lee?"  
  
"I am fifteen years old."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"I am from the city called St. Paul's which is located in the state of Minnesota."  
  
"Never heard of such a place in all my years of living. Why are have you entered the forest of Mirkwood?"  
  
"Honestly sir, I have no ideas how I ended up here. One minute I was sitting in my homeroom class and then I was daydreaming of this place. Then the next minute I am here in this strange place not knowing why I am here."  
  
"Council, I have no further questions because she herself has just stated her own case. Now if anyone in this room would like to try and put up a defense in her honor speak now or you may begin to come to your decision on her outcome."  
  
The room went quite and all went still. Not a person spoke for a moment. I felt so alone like no one in this room was willing to give me a chance and believe that something like this really could happen. Then one man stood and looked directly at the king.  
  
"I will defend her," Legolas started.  
  
The king looked dumbfounded and then said, "Son. You have no idea what you are meddling with and I forbid you..."  
  
"Father, I am in this room therefore I can and will defend this young woman. She deserves just as much on her side as you have put against her," Legolas interrupted.  
  
The king accepted defeat from his own son and look his seat next to his wife and the empty seat where his son had occupied just moments before. Then he nodded his head for his son to start his defense.  
  
"Councilmen, although the facts have already been laid out in front of you please listen to what I have to say and give this girl a chance.  
  
'I am speaking of a certain story that has been in our history that speaks of this type situation as we are presented with now. You all know of the story of which I speak. Why can you not believe in our own history? Are you willing to put this girl to death just because she walked on our land? Maybe she is telling the truth. She could be here to restore the happiness that has long been gone in our people. Have faith..."  
  
"Prince, thank you for the heartwarming defense but the council has enough information now to come to a decision," the central councilman said with coldness in his voice and eyes.  
  
Legolas stayed next to me as we watched the councilmen all write something on a piece of paper and then hand it to the man in the center. He went through all the papers and then stood up and looked at the king.  
  
"Your highnesses and Lily Lee, the council has come to a decision. We have decided by a vote of four to three that Lily Rose Lee will be sent to the execution room at dawn and will die there. Majority rules this vote I am afraid."  
  
I felt my body go numb all over and I never felt the guards taking me away back to the room where I would spend my last hours. After the guards bolted the door I sank to the floor and just sobbed.  
  
When I had gathered control of my emotions I began to think. I simply could not understand why they were going to kill me just like that. I hadn't really committed any crimes; they didn't have any proof of me being guilty of anything.  
  
So how could they say I was guilty?  
  
They hadn't even stated the charges being brought against me, had they? Could they really put me to death without even stating what I was being punished for? It didn't seem possible that at fifteen I was a criminal and one obviously dangerous enough that they thought they had to kill me.  
  
When thinking caused me to feel the pain I once more began to sob. I don't remember much after that point because I fell asleep not wanting to feel the numbness any longer. I only remembered not wanting to feel anything at that moment not even the cold floor beneath my shivering body. 


End file.
